linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
The Allyn Family
'''The Allyn Family '''is an upcoming TV series coming in April 5, 2018. Leigh Allyn-Baker and Howard Meltzer had created the series for Freeform, only for the channel to decline. The series is to do with Marley Allyn, a widow who finds out that her nieces, Rick (17), newborn Perry and Callan (9) are devastated once their mother and father die. In order to help the two children, Marley moves in and helps the boys grow up, as well as find a way to take away her secrets, as she is in for a ride. On May 8, 2018, the series was officially cancelled by LinkMe. On December 6, 2019, LinkMe officially revived the series. Leigh Allyn-Baker is to continue to star, with a different ensemble cast. Nadine Crocker, on December 12, 2019, officially revealed that she will star as Amy, a fierce lesbian who befriends Marley. She helps Amy with the grief of her ex-husband, but Amy might be holding some secrets of her own. Season 2 will also introduce Alberto Rosende as Joaquin, Rick's new crush. But Joaquin's home drama might stop them from being together. The writers and Baker stated: : "We're excited to have the show back for a second season. I am so happy that after a year break, we're back to shooting with now, 13 episodes. As for season 1's ending... it's been a year (the same time we were on hiatus) since Marley has seen her nephews, and since she's back in town, she'd think to visit her children... who is now staying with her ex-husband, David." Cast Main cast *Leigh Allyn-Baker as Marley Allyn - The single aunt to Rick, Callan and Perry, only for her to move in and help them find their ways as they navigate through grief. *Seth Dusky as Rick Allyn - Rick is homosexual, and finds out that he is once he sees Ryan in a new way, but is unsure how to tell his mother, as he thinks she'll disown him. *Aiden Lovekamp as Callan Allyn - The 11-year-old son of Leah and Mark Allyn, only for him to be failing at his grades because he is being bullied, while he has the power to see his grandmother. *Samantha Boscarino as Julie Vega - The friend to Rick, and Marley thinks that Rick has a crush on him, only for it to be false. *Cody Linley as Ryan Taylor - Ryan is the best friend to Rick, only for Ryan to have bipolar disorder, later in the season as discovered. *Gage Golightly as Sage Taylor - The strict mother of Ryan, and is friends with Marley. *Sophie Rodriguez as Perry Allyn - Perry is the newborn, aged 11 months and was the daughter of Leah Allyn and Mark Purnell. *Eva Longoria as Juniper Allyn - The mysterious mother to Marley. She is often seen in Callan's dreams, making him a clairvoyant. Main cast (Season 2) *Leigh Allyn-Baker as Marley Allyn *Seth Dusky as Rick Allyn *Aiden Lovekamp as Callan Allyn *Samantha Boscarino as Julie Vega *Nadine Crocker as Amy *Alberto Rosende as Joaquin *Samuel Davis as David Allyn Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019 - 20) A second season of 13 episodes was ordered on December 6, 2019 abruptly after its cancellation. A Christmas special will air on December 25, and then episodes will resume in February. Shooting began December 12, and will end December 19 for its Christmas special; then resume in mid January.